Semelhantes
by PsychoYuno
Summary: Alguns anos depois que o Professor concordou em deixar os Rowdyruff Boys morarem em sua casa, as PPG e os RRB formam um bando de adolescentes superpoderosos. E agora, após passarem muito tempo apaixonados sem revelar seus sentimentos, todos estão prontos para dar um passo à frente com seu respectivo par.


***Postado no Nyah! Fanfiction e aqui nesse site. Então, para não haver confusão de denúncia de plágio, meu perfil desse site pode ser encontrado no meu perfil aqui no Nyah! e vice-versa.**

****Eu não possuo o seriado de TV Powerpuff Girls e seus respectivos personagens. Se eu possuísse, iria fazê-los fazerem coisas nada agradáveis =D (como matar alguém, pare de pensar besteira)**

*****Eu odiei todos os títulos que eu coloquei nessa fanfiction, então eu provavelmente vou mudar ele umas 394348940938 vezes até eu ficar contente.**

******Esta fanfiction é sobre o cartoon, não sobre o anime. Entenda isso. O cartoon é mais legal.**

*******Os pares são os originais: Vermelhos (Blossom e Brick), Azuis (Bubbles e Boomer) e Verdes (Buttercup e Butch).**

********Eles são como nós humanos (dedos, nariz, orelha, cabeça em tamanho proporcional em relação ao corpo).**

_**-PsychoYuno-**_

* * *

–Alguém pode me explicar porque meninas demoram tanto para se arrumar? –Perguntou Boomer se jogando no sofá azul petróleo com a cara enterrada no braço do sofá. –Se for assim nós vamos nos atrasar pra escola! –Resmungou com a voz abafada.

–Ninguém sabe por que meninas demoram para se arrumar, Boomer. –Respondeu Brick sentado em cima da pequena parede ao lado da famosa porta vermelha. –Só as meninas. Acredito que elas possuem algum tipo de sociedade secreta que não permite contar para nós homens as maneiras de se entender a mente feminina.

–Meninas, vamos logo! –Gritou Butch no pé das escadas. Ele já estava se preparando para subir as escadas novamente e bater em todas as portas, só para receber sapatadas na cara.

–Espera, caramba! –Gritou Buttercup de volta e os meninos conseguiram ver pelas grades do segundo andar a porta do quarto verde se abrindo. –Tá difícil de esperar? Então vem aqui que eu vou te ensinar a esperar!

–Eu até iria querer aprender, mas nós estamos atrasados! –Retrucou Butch, o que levou Buttercup a jogar um objeto não identificado em sua cabeça. Ele se desviou facilmente. –Bela tentativa, BC. –Disse sorrindo.

Ela revirou os olhos e sobrevoou calmamente pelas escadas, deixando apenas um pequeno contorno verde neon atrás de seu corpo. Parou ao lado de Butch, que sorria para ela.

Outra porta se abriu. Desta vez foi a do quarto cor-de-rosa. Antes que algum deles pudesse respirar, Blossom estava lá embaixo. Os corredores do segundo andar e a escada eram preenchidos por uma listra rosa neon que desapareceu com o passar dos segundos.

–Estamos muito atrasados? Que horas são? –Ela perguntou perdida.

Brick sorriu maroto para ela e falou, se levantando:

–Estamos _muito_ atrasados. E quanto à questão das horas, agora são exatamente 07h30min da manhã, Bloss.

Blossom piscou junto com Buttercup e os meninos riram.

–Vocês são muito sacanas, hein. –Buttercup disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

–As aulas só começam as 08h00min! –Gritou Blossom indignada. –Eu odeio todos vocês de todo o meu coração, do mais profundo da minha alma, do mais intenso que o meu ser pode chegar. –Ela murmurou.

–Não odeia não queridinha, você sabe que nos ama! –Butch disse com uma voz extremamente fofa e segurou Blossom, balançando-a como uma boneca de pano.

–Você é irritantemente irritante. –Suspirou Blossom, mas ela sorriu.

–Agora só falta a Bubbles. –Disse Boomer se sentando no sofá de maneira adequada.

–Espera um pouco Boomer, ela só está ficando diva, linda, maravilhosa, glamurosa, fabulosa, iluminada, glitterosa, gatinha, atraente, espetacular e incrível. –Disse Brick rindo.

–Na verdade eu sou sempre assim! –Brincou Bubbles abrindo a porta do quarto azul e rindo.

–Com certeza! –Disse Butch com uma voz afetada. –Você é sempre diva, linda, maravilhosa... E o que?

–Glamurosa, fabulosa, iluminada, glitterosa, gatinha, atraente, espetacular e incrível. –Respondeu Blossom prontamente

–Maldita memória! –Reclamou Boomer se levantando e balançando a cabeça.

–Tudo bem, estamos prontos para ir. –Disse Bubbles sorrindo e descendo as escadas.

–Não vejo a hora de fazer 16 anos e tirar minha carteira de motorista! –Falou Butch enquanto todos eles iam para a porta.

–Você não gosta de voar? –Perguntou Buttercup cinicamente.

–Claro que gosto, mas eu estou voando há 10 anos.

–E os seres humanos normais andaram, estão andando e andarão pelo resto de suas vidas.

–Tudo bem, eu realmente adoraria ficar debatendo as vantagens e desvantagens de se ter superpoderes, mas se não irmos logo, realmente nos atrasaremos para a aula. –Reclamou Brick após verficar se a porta estava trancada.

–Chegaremos lá em 12 minutos e 43 segundos, então não se preocupe. –Assegurou Blossom colocando as mãos nos ombros dele.

–Você já contou? –Perguntou Bubbles arregalando os olhos.

Blossom riu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

–Nerds! Estou cercado de nerds! –Gritou Boomer amassando os cabelos e espremendo os olhos.

–Cuidado Boom, não bagunça seu cabelo, senão não vai dar pra arrasar o coração das damas. –Disse Bubbles gentilmente arrumando seu cabelo. Boomer corou, pensando que o único coração que o faria feliz era o dela.

–Vamos, por favor, colocar nossa devida bunda no devido céu? –Disse Buttercup exasperada. Todos riram e concordaram, decolando voo.

* * *

Parecia a cena de um filme enquanto eles andavam lado a lado pelo corredor. Não aquelas que todo mundo fica grudado no armário deixando os populares passarem, até porque eles não eram tão populares assim. Apenas por causa da sensação de "somos invencíveis" que eles passavam. A teoria da baixa popularidade recém falada se provava concreta, pois quase ninguém estava olhando para eles agora, preocupados em conversar com seus próprios amigos ou enfiados com a cara no armário.

Mas o fato de não estarem olhando não significa que eles não são os seres mais perfeitos de toda a terra, apenas que o povo de Townsville já estava acostumado.

Blossom era algo como a garota modelo/exemplar a todo mundo. Apenas tirava A e possuía uma paixão inexplicável por livros. Seu cabelo ruivo lindo e brilhante batia nos joelhos quando solto e quando preso num pequenino laço vermelho (o qual ele ficava a maior parte do tempo) batia na cintura. Usava hoje uma blusa rosa apagado de mangas compridas e calças jeans.

Bubbles era a menina fofa, meiga e amável. Não se sabe como ela conseguia carregar tamanha doçura e nunca se viu pessoa tão gentil como ela na face da terra. Seu cabelo loiro quando solto tinha batia na metade das costas e quando preso em duas marias-chiquinhas (o qual ficava frequentemente) batia abaixo dos ombros. Hoje, ela usava calça jeans branca e uma bata azul transparente por cima de uma blusa de mangas compridas, igualmente azul.

Buttercup era violenta, mas apesar disso, tinha um bom coração. Somente aparentava ter esta personalidade dura, pois no fundo (bem no fundo) era uma garota "normal". Seu cabelo preto era desfiado e sempre ficava solto, batendo pouco abaixo dos ombros. Hoje a menina usava uma camiseta verde esmeralda com uma jaqueta jeans e calças jeans.

Brick olhava as pessoas de um jeito badboy que fazia muito jus ao seu passado de crimes, mas isso era só pra manter as pessoas longes (típico antissocial). Era muito inteligente, podendo se igualar a Blossom. Seu cabelo ruivo era grande o suficiente para ser prendido num rabo de cavalo baixo e usava também um boné vermelho. Usava hoje uma blusa vermelha de botões e calças jeans.

Boomer era o namorado que toda garota sonha em ter. Educado, gentil e o fantástico "loiros dos olhos azuis". Seu cabelo loiro era dividido no meio, cada parte fazendo uma onda para o lado de fora. Hoje, usava uma blusa azul marinho com desenhos abstratos de mangas compridas, porém ele tinha arregaçado as mangas. Também usava calças jeans.

Butch poderia ser um serial killer agora se o Professor não tivesse concordado em deixá-los morar lá, pois conseguia ser mais violento do que Buttercup. Suas brincadeiras normalmente eram maliciosas e ele era... "sedutor". Seu cabelo preto era recheado de gel, que formava um topete, com alguns fios rebeldes caindo para frente. Usava hoje uma blusa preta com uma jaqueta verde musgo e calças jeans.

Após as descrições de aparência e personalidade, todos foram para suas aulas.

* * *

A primeira aula, história, Buttercup tinha com todos os Rowdyruffs. Oooh, isso não iria dar certo. Boomer, Butch e Buttercup ficaram trocando bilhetes sem sentido do tipo "Ei, vocês vêm sempre aqui, bonitões?" ou "Eu gosto de comer batata, e você? Gosta de comer batata?" ou "Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis, anda por ai que nem um bobalhão e acha que seduz". Ficaram escrevendo bobagens até não conseguirem segurar mais a risada. Brick tomava notas durante a aula e algumas vezes jogava olhares incrédulos e até ria um pouco da cara do trio.

Quando o professor percebeu que os três não estavam prestando atenção na aula, o sinal tocou. Salvos pelo gongo.

–Vocês são extremamente retardados. –Comentou Brick enquanto os três caminhavam para a próxima aula. Os três riram.

Blossom e Bubbles os alcançaram. Parecia que as duas estavam discutindo.

–Bubbles, você simplesmente passou a aula inteira conversando. –Reclamou Blossom exasperada.

–Me desculpe Blossom, mas as meninas só estavam me mantendo informada. –Replicou Bubbles.

–Fofocando! –A garota ruiva quase jogou os braços para o alto. Sua irmã loira mostrou a língua.

–Isso porque você não viu os três patetas rindo como palhaços durante a aula toda. –Brick disse para Blossom.

–Sorte minha não ter visto. –Ela respondeu. Ele riu.

–Cara, ainda nem estamos na segunda aula e eu já estou com fome. –Butch reclamou.

–Você acabou de tomar café da manhã, Butch. –Disse Bubbles assustada.

–É verdade, não sei como eu consigo manter esse corpinho sexy comendo o tempo todo.

Os outros cinco se entreolharam, dizendo em uníssono:

–Que corpinho sexy? –E caíram na gargalhada.

–Vão brincando, vão. Quando estiverem carentes vão ver quem vai correr para o colinho do papai aqui. –Isso só os fez gargalhar mais ainda.

* * *

O sinal do almoço finalmente tocou.

–Ah! Finalmente livre! –Disse Butch para Buttercup enquanto se espreguiçava.

–Só por um tempinho, você quer dizer, não é? –Ela provocou andando ao lado dele em direção ao refeitório.

–Você está cortando o meu barato legal, Buttercup.

Chegaram lá. Bubbles e Boomer estavam acenando para eles como crianças do outro lado do grande salão. Os dois morenos foram até lá e se sentaram um ao lado do outro na pequena mesa redonda. Logo foi a vez de Blossom e Brick chegarem. Sentaram-se lá um ao lado do outro também também.

–Eu acho incrível o fato da Professora Missburry conseguir inventar um tipo de trabalho diferente todo semestre. –Blossom refletiu tirando um livro de terror da bolsa.

–O que aquela mulher inventou dessa vez? –Boomer gemeu. Bubbles lhe deu na boca um docinho que ela havia preparado. Eles sorriram um para o outro.

–Nos deu uma lista de perguntas e nos disse para entrevistar as pessoas do parque de Townsville. –Respondeu Brick enquanto olhava de canto o escritor do livro e sorria, voltando a conversa.

–Agora me diga: como isso vai nos ajudar em inglês? –Falou Blossom. –Não estamos na aula de "Contato Com as Pessoas" ou "Antissocial Não Mais".

–Eu estou dizendo, aquela mulher já está caducando. –Butch disse se recostando na cadeira e cruzando os braços.

–Eu prefiro ir entrevistar as pessoas no parque do que ter uma aula chata presa na sala de aula. –Buttercup disse e depois mordeu uma maçã.

–Bubbles este doce está fantástico! –Boomer exclamou. Depois abriu a boca e apontou para a mesma. –Aaah. Quero mais. –Sua voz estava toda embolada.

Bubbles riu meiga e colocou outro doce na boca dele, sorrindo quando via sua cara de satisfação.

–Você é completamente viciada em Poe. –Comentou Brick pegando o livro totalmente velho e folheando.

–Como se você não soubesse disso. –Blossom revirou os olhos e sorriu.

–Cara The Walking Dead volta nesse mês... –Dizia Butch se contorcendo de empolgação.

–Sabe o que mais tem esse mês? O Halloween. –Disse Buttercup.

–Awwn e nós vamos pedir "Doces ou Travessuras?" como antigamente? –Brincou Brick.

–Não, Capitão Inteligência. Este mês devem estar passando os filmes de terror mais aterrorizantes na TV. –Disse a menina morena.

–Acho que entendi. Vamos fazer algo como a "Sessão Terror". –Butch sorriu e bateu as mãos com Buttercup.

–Eu não vou fazer isso. Vocês sabem que eu tenho medo. –Choramingou Bubbles agarrando-se ao braço de Boomer por reflexo.

–Então você vai ter que ficar no seu quarto escuro, esperando a gente terminar de ver o filme, ouvindo os gritos vindos da sala e se perguntando se eles estão vindo mesmo da tela. –Disse Blossom de olhos arregalados.

–Ou então poderíamos assistir Coraline, O Estranho Mundo de Jack, A Noiva Cadáver. –Sugeriu Boomer e Bubbles ficou bem mais calma, seu aperto se afrouxando.

–Ou então poderia ser Jogos Mortais, não é mesmo galera? –Disse Butch colocando o dedo em cima da mesa. O aperto de Bubbles no braço de Boomer aumentou.

–Por favor, aquele filme é legal e tudo mais, mas até eu acho nojento. –Buttercup fez uma careta.

–Olha, eu acho que nós deveríamos primeiro ver o que exatamente vai passar na TV. –Disse Brick e todos olharam para ele, concordando. –Mas antes disso, vamos voltar para a aula.

* * *

–Towsville está bem laranja. –Comentou Bubbles enquanto olhava para baixo, na cidade toda cheia de folhas laranjas e até com um aspecto meio laranja, mesmo ainda não estando no por do sol.

–Deve ser porque estamos no Outono, Gênio. –Provocou Butch e os outros riram. Ela também riu e deu um tapa de brincadeira no ombro dele.

–Oh ótimo! Um monstro. –Disse Blossom amargurada parando de repente e apontando para um conjunto de prédios bem a frente deles. No meio deles havia um monstro roxo com bolinhas verdes destruindo os carros.

–Então vamos lá, pessoal. –Disse Brick sorrindo diante do desafio e se preparando para voar em direção a coisa.

–Awwn, eu estou cansada! –Choramingou Bubbles.

–Ooh eeh... Eu também. –Disse Buttercup marota.

–Vocês dão conta, meninos? –Perguntou Blossom preocupada.

–Humpft. Se nós damos conta?! É claro que sim. E ainda chegamos a tempo para o jantar. –Disse Butch pretensioso.

–Só _tentem_ não destruir muita coisa. –Disse Buttercup como se soubesse que isso era impossível.

–Vamos _tentar_. –Riu ele, concordando.

Os seis se entreolharam e sorriram.

Então voaram em direções opostas.

* * *

**Metade do próximo capítulo já está pronto. Só preciso não ter os malditos bloqueios criativos!**

**Abraços**


End file.
